The present invention relates to a hybrid cable. A hybrid cable according to the present invention refers to a cable that is used to transmit communication signals as well as power.
Hybrid cables that use different transmission media, e.g., optical waveguides and copper, and hybrid cables for transmitting highly diverse electrical voltages are known.
A hybrid cable is shown, e.g., in utility patent DE 20 2005 008 731 U1. It includes shielded electrical lines in the cable core for power supply, and control signal lines located on the outer periphery of the shield, together with an optical waveguide. The different groups of signal lines and power supply lines are spacially separated from each other. If one of the power supply lines is used for signal transmission, or if one of the signal lines is used for power supply, disturbing influences result between the lines that are not electrically shielded against each other. The power supply lines, which are typically surrounded by strong electrical fields, can cause electrical signals to become corrupted, or, if a short circuit occurs between the lines, the connected device can be destroyed.